Chers auteurs de G-fic
by Lou Celestial
Summary: Chers auteurs de Gundam-fictions, Heero a un message à vous faire passer. (Heero and co.)


*_Heero Yuy, dans son repère.*_

-x-

Chers auteurs de G-fiction, bonjour.

Je dis chers auteurs, mais je devrais dire _très chères_. Me tromperais-je ?  
Et ne devrais-je pas dire très chères yaoistes de profession ?

Très chères auteures, comme je le disais donc. Je _sens _que vous aimez écrire, comme je _sens _que vous aimez me caser avec Duo et caser de la même manière ce pauvre Quatre avec ce malheureux Trowa et comme je s_ens_ que vous aimez ridiculiser ma pauvre princesse Réléna, tout cela parce qu'elle a eu le tort de craquer sur moi et de vous détourner ainsi de la Voie Impériale du Yaoi. Mais mes convictions personnelles ne sont pas la question du jour.

Très chères auteures, j'ai à vous parler.

Je suppose que je devrais commencer par le commencement. Celui-là même qui se situe un beau jour de l'année présente, où j'ai eu l'idée incongrue de taper mon nom de code sur cette effroyable créature qu'est internet. Celui-là même où j'ai découvert que mes camarades et moi-même étions les sujets de ce que vous auteures appelez communément « fanfictions ». Celui-là même où a été levé dans mon esprit le chaste voile qui me retenait de comprendre vos esprits retors de yaoistes.

Celui-là même où j'ai été retenu en otage par la timbrée qui poste ce message en mon nom.

Et très chères auteures, je dois avouer qu'il est une chose qui n'a pas été sans me surprendre. Vous aimez le yaoi, vous développez des situations plus incongrues les unes que les autres pour pouvoir me faire copuler avec mes innocents camarades, vous en rajoutez encore et encore mais… je n'ai encore jamais lu d'histoire sur la base solide et immuable qu'est l'Antiquité Grecque.

Malheur à moi d'avoir osé formuler à voix haute cette remarque. Car ma tortionnaire m'a entendue.

Et développé une abominable idée.

Très chères auteures, soyez magnanimes : n'exploitez pas cette abomin-

-x-

_*Bruit d'une feuille arrachée. _

_Nette distinction de la déchirure d'un papier, froissé, roulé en boule. _

_Allumette craquée. Etincelles. _

_Disparition dans une flambée claire.*_

-x-

Très chers auteurs – que disions-nous ? -. J'oubliais. Les grecs. Pardonnez-moi, je suis parfois si distraite…

Vous, au fond de la salle. Vous ne savez pas ce qu'il y a de si particulier chez les grecs ? Mais enfin ! De quoi vous causait donc ce cher Yuy ? Vous ne voyez pas ? _Non,_ ne me _dites pas_ que vous ne devinez pas de quoi je veux vous parler.

Oh, vous avez raison. J'ai oublié de me présenter. Pardonnez-moi. Je suis la _charmante_ hôtesse à propos de laquelle notre bien-aimé Yuy a dû vous toucher trois mots.

J'ai dit _charmante_.

Nos moutons ? Eh bien le yaoi, très chers, le yaoi ! Quoi, qu'alliez-vous imaginer ?

Voici donc la charmante (elle aussi) idée que Yuy a eu à son propre sujet et à celui de nos G-boys préférés. Les Grecs. Saviez-vous – vous le saviez, j'en suis certaine – qu'à la glorieuse époque des philosophes qui nous farcissent les oreilles, il était une tradition, une tradition très intéressante, selon laquelle un homme, appelé éraste, pouvait prendre sous son aile un homme plus jeune que l'on nommait éromène ?

Comme votre esprit aiguisé vous en avertit, l'homosexualité n'était absolument pas réprimée. Ni la bi, tri, quadri-si-ça-se-dit -gamie et j'en passe.

On envoyait sa brave épouse – ou ses braves épouses – au gynécée… et que la fête commence.

Et c'est là qu'intervient votre fier esprit de yao-

-x-

*_Un bon coup de poing bien placé plus tard…*_

-x-

Très chères auteures – ouf, j'ai évité le pire –. Laissez-moi rectifier cette abomination. Je n'ai _jamais _suggéré que vous vous empariez de cette thématique absurde. Et je ne vous y encourage pas. Visez d'ailleurs le Wing qui a sorti ce qu'il faut dans son arsenal.

Néanmoins – car il y a un néanmoins – et comme je me doute que les fuites ont déjà enflammé vos esprits pervertis, je me permets de vous opposer une version assez soft de ce que vous vous préparez à pondre. Une version mûrement réfléchie et qui aurait l'avantage d'éviter de me, enfin, nous, faire passer pour pire que nous ne sommes. Parce que oui, je suis conscient que je suis votre victime préférée, et je ne sais pas si c'est heureux ou non, Duo concurrence rudement pour la place.

Et zut, j'ai réveillé l'animal.

A celles qui me le demandent, nous dormions bien dans la même pièce. Mais pas _ensemble._ Et encore moins nus.

Si vous vous interrogiez à ce sujet, mon pyjama est orné de petits Gundams.

Bref, cette histoire. Vous visualisez votre beau grec pas trop mal placé dans l'échelle sociale, avec ce qu'il faut d'argent pour entretenir gynécée et éromène(s) ? Bien, parfait. Ajoutez maintenant un jeune garçon séduisant, mais surtout ambitieux et peut-être un poil croqueur de diamants (et plus si affinités).

Vous l'avez.

Mélangez maintenant les deux ingrédients. Notre riche grec cherche jeune homme à son pied, notre jeune homme cherche riche grec à croquer, et le petit imbécile entre dans un jeu de séduction avec son éraste. Ai-je précisé la nature de l'initiation ou cela va-t-il d'évidence ? Bref, le jeune ambitieux met un pied dans la maison du maître… et voilà qu'il tombe amoureux de son épouse. Laquelle est férocement éprise de son mari, et voit l'approche du jeune parvenu d'un très mauvais œil.

(Je vous assassine si jamais je vois la moindre trace de lemon. Sauf si je ne suis pas votre victime, s'entend.)

Et nous avons donc un joli triangle, le mari qui aime l'arriviste, l'arriviste qui aime l'épouse, l'épouse qui aime le ma-

-x-

_*Tape sur l'épaule, un peu trop brusque pour être purement amicale._

_-T'es sérieux, Heero ?_

_Regard noir._

_-Quoi ?_

_-D'où tu me traites d'imbécile, d'arriviste et de parvenu ?_

_-Il n'y a écrit « parvenu » nulle part._

_-…_

_-…_

_-Ooook. Remarque, tu dis que je suis séduisant alors ça contrebalance. Dis, tu le penses vraiment ?_

_-Pourquoi considères-tu que je parle de toi ?_

_-C'est évident, non ? Dans les fanfics, je suis toujours ta pauvre victime. Remarque, je suis heureux qu'on me mette un peu plus de volonté que d'habitude. Là, mon vieux, on dirait que c'est toi, le dindon de la farce._

_-… Tu as l'habitude de ces choses qu'ils nomment fanfictions ?_

_-Euh… ouais. C'est amusant._

_-…_

_-Bah quoi ?!_

_-Enfin, qu'importe. Ça pourrait être Trowa et Quatre. Ou Zechs et Treize. Ou… que mon imagination me pardonne.*_

x-x

Chers auteurs de fanfiction.

Ayez pitié de Duo. Mes braves G-boys et leur geôlière parlent là d'une relation à peu près équilibrée, tout autant peut-il en être d'un triangle aussi étrange – qui peut fonctionner dans le sens inverse, je suis sûre que vous en êtes conscients.

Donc pas d'esclavage.

Ne mettez pas à Duo de chaines au pénis ou autres endroits hypersensibles destinées aux tortures SM les plus abominables. Je suis _persuadée_ qu'il reste au fond de votre cœur une part civilisée et _pacifiste_. Alors je ne dis pas que, de temps en temps, lire de petites histoires entre mon chéri et 02 ne me fait pas me tortiller de rire, et plus. Mais soyez gentils. Duo n'est pas une chose. Et la violence ne résout rien.

Signé : Réléna Peacecraft, la seule et unique qui ait le pouvoir de signer ses messages sans se faire interrompre – admirez le superpouvoir de la paix ! – .

x-x

_*-Réléna, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?_

_-Merde… et mon sabotage de Gundams, je le fais comment maintenant que je suis repérée ?*_

-x-

Chers auteurs de fanfiction.

Prenez bien en compte la remarque de la princesse, elle a totalement raison. Je trouve que ce que vous faites à ma malheureuse intimité est parfaitement répugnant.

Et puis je dis ça pour rendre la pareille, même si je suis sûr que cette petite manipulatrice l'a fait exprès, mais soyez gentils avec elle aussi. Si elle figure dans votre histoire. La pauvre bonne femme du gynécée n'a pas le beau rôle, puisque je suis sûr que vous allez caser les deux mecs ensemble à la fin, et qu'elle se retrouvera seule, prisonnière des chaines du mariage –brrrr ! – et, qui sait, pourriez-vous lui offrir du réconfort dans les bras de, je ne sais pas, Hil-

-x-

_*-Duo ! Non mais tu vas pas bien ?!_

_Essuie sa bave._

_-Oooh, Hilde. Quelle surprise. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

_-Alerte à la fanfiction. Ne fais pas attention à moi._

_Rosissent tous les deux et contemplent le sol.*_

-x-

Chers auteurs de fanfiction.

Nous voilà tous en chœur pour réclamer notre dû. Nous aussi, nous existons, et nous proclamons notre droit à une belle histoire d'amour tirée par les cheveux et bourrée d'OOC et de coups de folie. OUI !

Signé : Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, Sally, Hilde, Réléna, Dorothy, Zechs, Treize, Noin, Sylvia et tous les autres (il y a même Quinze qui s'invite en express).

PS : J'aurais pas trop la classe comme riche grec dominateur ? (Signé Quatre.)

-x-

*_Très, très long soupir.*_

-x-

Chers auteurs de fanfiction, ici Heero Yuy.

Je vous suis reconnaissant de m'avoir si souvent fait bi plutôt qu'homosexuel – ou hétéro, d'ailleurs, mais là n'est pas la question –. Parce que vous comprenez, mon monde est restreint – et plutôt particulier – alors ça donne plus de possibilités pour s'en sortir dans ce monde de timbrés.

Mais en fait, quand on voit ce qu'elles sont, j'aurais préféré être asexué.

-x-

-x-

-x-

Note de la tortio- euh de la geô- euh de l'auteure :

Je propose l'idée grecque à qui veut, parce que je ne pense pas que ce soit dans mes priorités d'écriture. Et que, déjà que je ne sais pas écrire de romance, alors le yaoi… Enfin, ça m'intéresse. Ce serait gentil de me le signaler si vous êtes inspirés.

Je le propose sur le fandom de Gundam parce qu'il y a beaucoup de bons auteurs ici. Et que même si je ne suis pas une dingo de yaoi à l'origine, je suis certaine qu'un grand nombre d'entre vous pourraient en faire un truc bien, documenté, et pas complètement pervers (et dans ma tête, toute rêveuse, je m'imagine la liste idéale de co-auteurs qui révolutionnerait les sommets de la Gundam-fiction… j'ai déjà un trio au scénario, une candidate à la psychologie, une autre au réchauffe-hormones… on peut rêver, hein).

Et puis si ça n'intéresse personne, bien fait pour moi. Je sais qu'il y a pas mal de double-sens mais j'ai quand même un peu cherché les coups.

Bisous à tous et tou(r)tes.


End file.
